


Who Do They Think They're Kidding?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: View From The Bullpen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bullpen boys and gals find out that Jim and Blair are *actually* fooling someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do They Think They're Kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was one of the issuers of the challenge, I figured I'd better write a story for it.

## Who Do They Think They're Kidding?

by Brak

Author's webpage: [http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html ](http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html)

Author's disclaimer: The characters and concepts of The Sentinel are the property of Bilson/DeMeo and Pet Fly Productions and are used here without permission and without profit. 

* * *

Megan paid for her peanuts and turned to walk back to her desk, and ran straight into Jim Ellison. 

"Oops. Sorry, Jim." She said. 

"No, problem." Jim said, weaving his way around her and Debbi the snack girl. "Come on, Chief." Jim said to Sandburg who was right behind him. 

They headed for the elevators with Jim's arm firmly around his partner. 

Debbi sighed as the elevator doors closed. "Such a waste." She said to no one in particular. 

"I doubt they think so." Megan said. 

"I suppose." Debbi said. "I just would've liked a shot at him first." 

"Which one?" Megan asked. 

"Does it matter?" Debbi asked as she pushed her cart to the next desk. 

"I suppose not." Megan chuckled. 

Megan walked over to where Rafe and Brown were eating their lunches at Brown's desk. It was a slow day to begin with and she was between cases at the moment. 

"So, Ellison and Sandburg have yet another lunch date and leave the rest of us here to eat vending machine sandwiches? I hardly think that's fair." She said good naturedly. 

Brown choked on his coke. 

Rafe broke into a big smile. "Finally someone sees it besides me!" He said. 

"Well, Debbi sees it." Megan pointed out. 

"Who?" they both said. 

"The snack girl. You might learn these things if you ever did more than grunt at her when you want a donut." 

"Oh." Rafe said. Then he turned to Brown. "See, I told you." he said as he lightly slapped his friend on the arm. 

"Wishful thinking" Brown said through a mouthful of Turkey Club. 

"Pardon?" Megan said. 

Brown swallowed. "Rafe, here has had a jones for Ellison since he was in uniform. Why do you think our boy here always dresses so pretty?" 

Rafe pinked a bit. "Shut up." 

Megan smiled. 

"I just wish I'd had shot at him." Rafe said. 

"Who?" Rhonda said, startling them all by sneaking up behind them. 

"Damn, give a guy a heart attack, why don't you!" Brown yelled. 

"Sorry." Rhonda said. "So, who did you want a shot at?" 

"Ellison." Rafe said. "But he's with Sandburg now." 

"Come on, how can you say that?" Brown said. 

"Because it's so obvious." Megan said. "For goodness sake, I had them pegged two hours after I got off the plane." 

"It took you that long?" Rhonda asked, in shock. 

"Well, the car chase had me distracted." Megan said. 

"What is it with Ellison and cars, anyway?" Brown said. 

"The Captain said the exact same thing." Megan said. 

"I just don't see it." Brown said. "I mean I've been to their place, I see them at work, sometimes we all go out for beers. I just don't see it. Jim and Blair, gay?" 

"Oh, come on." Rafe said. "You should see an eye doctor, H 'cause I really think you need glasses." 

"I've known Jim Ellison since he transferred to this department." Rhonda said. "That's longer than any of you. And I can categorically say, with 100% certainty, that that man is as gay as the day is long." 

This prompted laughs from everyone but Brown. 

Just then the phone rang. 

"Rafe." The young detective said as he answered the phone. 

They watched and listened to Rafe's half of the conversation, which basically amounted to a lot of head shakes and "uh huh's" 

"It's Ellison." He said, as he hung up the phone. "He needs back up at 523 Westlake." The three detectives got up and headed out the door as Rhonda went to tell Simon. 

A few hours and yet another large explosion later, Rafe and Brown stood outside what had once been a drug lab. 

"Did you ever think about moving someplace safer?" Brown asked. 

"Yeah, somewhere with less crime." Rafe said. "Like Newark, or Philadelphia, or maybe Detroit." 

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" They were broken from their reverie by Megan who was urgently motioning them to follow her. 

As they approached the corner of the block, she shushed them and slowly peered around the corner. They copied her motions. 

Down the street a little, Jim was sitting on a stoop with Blair hovering over him trying to clean and close a cut on his forehead, while Jim protested and tried to tend to a large bruise that was forming on Sandburg's face. 

"Stop it, Jim." They could hear Blair saying. "It's just a bruise. Now are you going to let me clean this cut before it gets infected, or do I have call the medics to come and restrain you?" 

Jim heaved a heavy sigh and lowered his arms away from Blair's face. 

Blair worked efficiently, taking everything he needed from the first aid kit at his side. When he was done he planted a light kiss on the unaffected side of Jim's head. 

Rafe reached up and clamped a hand over Brown's mouth. 

"Sandburg!" Jim said, pushing Blair away lightly. 

"What? No one's around." 

Jim just sighed. 

"I was worried, when I saw you go down." Blair said. "I thought, maybe you'd been shot. I knew whatever it was got you in the head. I was afraid to go back for you." 

Jim took Blair in his arms and whispered something they couldn't hear; obviously some kind of reassurance. Then Ellison looked up, then to his left. Megan, Rafe, and Brown quickly ducked behind the building before he looked in their direction. After a few seconds of silence from around the corner, Megan peered back around. She motioned for the others to do the same. 

What they saw, was Jim and Blair locked in a fierce embrace and kissing passionately. They turned back around leaning against the side of the building, figuring they should give their friends some privacy. Rafe and Megan both had huge smiles on their faces while Brown stared at them, his jaw hanging open. 

"So, do you believe us now?" Megan asked. 

"I never would've thought." Brown said. "I mean, Sandburg and I used to play the field together." 

"It's called Bisexuality, buddy." Rafe teased. 

"They're so cute together." Megan said. 

"Yeah." Rafe said. "I still wish I'd had a shot at him." 

"And what are you three smiling at?" Simon said as he came up to them, intent on finding out where all his detectives had gotten off to. 

"Oh, um, nothing sir." Rafe said. "Nothing at all." 

"Oh really?" Simon said. "This is just such a cheerful assignment you felt like smiling?" 

"Well, we just got a little um... good news is all." Megan said. 

"Care to let me in on it?" The Captain said gruffly. 

"Oh, uh, I don't think you'd be interested." Brown said, edging away from the corner of the  
building. 

"All right. What are you three hiding?" Simon said. Then, before his detectives could protest, he stepped around the corner. 

Rafe, Brown, and Megan watched their Captain to see what he would do. "Oh, for God's sake." Simon muttered to himself. "Would you two get a room, please!" he called out to Jim and Blair. 

The detectives heard laughter from around the corner. Simon turned and strode purposefully back toward the crime scene. 

"You knew?" Megan asked when she and the others had caught up with him. 

"I knew Jim Ellison was gay before he did." Simon said. "Now, I would appreciate if you three would be discrete about this. Those two actually think they have people fooled." 

"Oh, no problem Captain, I think it's wonderful." Megan said. 

"Yeah, it's great." Rafe said. 

"Damn, who would'a thought?" Brown muttered to himself as he walked away from the others. 

"You mean they actually did have someone fooled?" Simon asked in astonishment. 

"Just the one, I think." Megan said. 

End 


End file.
